Cours Pour Elle
by Ixyon
Summary: Il court et elle sait qu'il ne pourra plus l'attraper. Mais elle ne veut pas qu'il s'arrête. [IchigoRukia]


_Note de l'auteur : Spoiler du chapitre 52 du manga ou de l'épisode 15 . Une sorte d'introspection de Rukia et à travers elle, d'Ichigo. Bonne lecture !  
_

_Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas.  
_**  
Cours Pour Elle.**

Il n'avait jamais su quand la serrer dans ses bras. Même lorsqu'elle était toute proche, même lorsqu'elle baissait les yeux sous son regard. Il y avait toujours une distance entre eux, si gigantesque que la simple idée de faire un pas et d'enlacer cette silhouette brusquement délicate paraissait improbable. Alors il ne bougeait pas, il ne voulait pas faire trembler l'univers fragile qui se mettait en place tout autour de lui.

Leur seul contact était bref, si violent qu'il donnait immanquablement l'envie d'après. Ichigo courait sans se l'avouer derrière cet instant, celui où Rukia se tournait vers lui, gantée, et qu'elle lui frappait la poitrine. C'était comme une renaissance. Il oubliait l'impact, l'imminence du combat exacerbait chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses sens. Tout à coup, sous la seule impulsion de sa paume, il devenait celui qu'il désirait être tout au fond de son esprit.

Il poursuivait ce fantôme, insouciant de la fin inéluctable de cette course. Il rêvait que cela continuerait toute sa vie, qu'il combattrait pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers, qu'il braverait la mort pour un sourire, un soupir de soulagement et un regard. Quelques mots lâchés puis cette hésitation, fausse parce qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'aujourd'hui non plus il n'y aurait aucune étreinte. Ichigo prenait soin de ne pas trop demander, de ne jamais trop en prendre, il avait peur que s'il exagérait tout disparaîtrait sans prévenir.

Pourtant, il sentait cet univers lui glisser entre les doigts et se répandre à terre. Rukia s'éloignait. Mais lui ne pouvait toujours pas la toucher.

Il essayait de la rattraper avec des mots, des syllabes maladroites qu'elle écartait gentiment comme s'il était un enfant qui exigeait trop d'attention, trop d'un coup.

Elle était là, à quelques centimètres à peine. La tête courbée et les paroles embarrassées, elle voulait qu'Ichigo réussisse à l'attraper enfin. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, que cela se jouait hors de sa portée, elle aimait toutefois le croire. Il en était bien capable après tout. Quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, il était là, droit et soucieux dans la lumière orangée du soleil couchant. Elle sut alors qu'elle se berçait d'illusions, que ses désirs n'étaient que les rayons de cet astre agonisant ; voués à disparaître. Ichigo était trop loin et il était désormais trop tard.

Elle n'avait jamais su quand lui dire adieu. Elle préféra se taire, ce ne devait pas être le bon moment. Kon était dans ses bras et Rukia se sentit parler. Au moment où elle s'exprimait, elle sourit intérieurement. C'était comme délivrer un précieux secret à un arbre, un goût d'interdit vite rassuré par ce qu'il avait d'irrationnel.  
Oui, elle s'était définitivement attachée à lui.  
C'est pour cela qu'il lui revenait à elle de rompre ce lien, c'était sa punition pour l'avoir permis. Elle ne voulait pas condamner Ichigo après avoir manqué causer sa perte. Il n'était pas trop tard pour l'épargner, au moins lui. Il méritait une bonne vie. Elle devait payer, et payer seule car elle était seule coupable.

Elle était assise sur son lit. Il n'aurait pas apprécié, mais cette nuit elle s'en fichait. Elle goûtait à la caresse du vent et se surprenait à sourire quand ses mèches lui battaient les joues.  
Ce plaisir simple, oui, elle était devenue trop humaine. Il fallait oublier.  
Un shinigami demeurait différent d'un humain mais à leur contact, la séparation s'était peu à peu effacée et les deux bords s'étaient confondus. Elle savait qu'elle serait à jamais marquée par cette expérience, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne pouvait lui dire adieu à elle non plus.

Rukia écrivit quelques mots sur un papier. Elle voulait les voir écrit, voir sa main les former pour se convaincre de leur justesse. Elle se tourna vers la porte. Peut-être pouvait-elle jeter juste un coup d'œil furtif, simplement pour graver ses traits, leurs traits à tous, dans son esprit ? Elle sourit. Non, elle ne voulait pas trop en demander, elle ne voulait pas que son monde à lui ne s'écroule. Il était beau, son monde. Elle ne devait pas le gâcher, pas cette fois.

Elle s'accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis se tourna une dernière fois vers cette chambre, certaine de ne plus jamais la revoir. L'odeur d'Ichigo lui revint. Elle s'y était accoutumée au fil des semaines, cela la fit sourire de nouveau.

Elle sauta.

_Si tu cours Ichigo,_ pensa t-elle, _si tu cours je ne pourrais te le pardonner. Parce que je serais toujours incapable de te dire adieu._

**Fin**


End file.
